Easy as one, two, three
by Tonksinette
Summary: Blaine décide de rendre visite à Kurt, qui habite désormais à New York depuis quatre mois. Et les retrouvailles des deux jeunes hommes se solderont par un aveu.


**Note de l'auteur : **Heureusement que je devais m'arrêter à un seul petit récit sur le monde de _Glee_… Je vous offre un petit aperçu de ce qui pourrait être un moment de la saison IV. Sait-on jamais, peut être que les scénaristes auront les mêmes idées que moi. Je vous laisse juger, comme d'habitude. Et je remercie ceux qui me suivent.

* * *

**ABC:**

Kurt Hummel avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui tapait contre les carreaux de l'appartement New-yorkais qu'il partageait avec Finn et Rachel. Il entendait le bruit étouffé que produisait la télévision, dont il avait renoncé à suivre le contenu. Ses jambes, repliées sous lui commençaient à le faire souffrir mais Kurt n'osait pas les bouger, de peur de réveiller Blaine, qui dormait, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Il savait qu'ils seraient certainement mieux installés dans son lit mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever du canapé. Peut être pouvaient-ils rester là toute la nuit, où du moins jusqu'à ce que les colocataires de Kurt rentrent et inondent la pièce de lumière, ce qui sortirait Kurt de sa torpeur et lui donnerait la force de bouger.

D'une main, Kurt caressait les boucles de Blaine et savourait son bonheur. Sa nouvelle université était fantastique et personne ne l'avait encore regardé de travers parce qu'il était gay et osait l'afficher. Un jeune homme lui avait même demandé son numéro en lui disant qu'ils pourraient peut être envisager un « duo » ensemble. Ce que Kurt avait refusé, gardant encore un goût amer du résultat de son flirt avec Chandler. Et puis, il habitait maintenant depuis quatre mois à New York, la seule ville où il se sentait chez lui, à sa place. Et même s'il avait parfois du mal à supporter Rachel et Finn, il devait avouer qu'il ne partirait de l'appartement pour rien au monde. Et puis, Blaine était enfin venu lui rendre visite.

La séparation avec son petit ami avait été très douloureuse pour Kurt. Les premiers jours, il avait beaucoup pleuré, se cachant pour que ses amis ne le voient pas. De plus, voir Finn et Rachel déambuler dans l'appartement, main dans la main, n'avait pas été pour le réconforter. Lorsque Blaine appelait, il le rassurait en lui disant que tout allait bien et que sa nouvelle vie était vraiment formidable. Mais en vérité, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne songe à rentrer, ne supportant plus l'éloignement. Un soir, Kurt n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes au téléphone et avait annoncé à Blaine qu'il comptait revenir à Lima. Son petit ami avait répondu que tout irait bientôt mieux et que s'il s'avisait de remettre les pieds à Lima, il ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

Au bout d'un mois, Blaine manquait toujours autant à Kurt mais celui-ci supportait mieux la séparation. Il avait apprit à se satisfaire des messages journaliers de Blaine et des conversations téléphoniques qu'ils avaient ensemble. Et puis, ils avaient toujours les week-ends pour se rattraper. Mais, l'année avançant, Kurt avait eu de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à sa relation avec Blaine. Il y avait beaucoup de chansons à apprendre, de chorégraphies à travailler et, bien sur, les cours de comédies étaient vraiment chronophages. Alors, avec un pincement au cœur, il avait dû annoncer à Blaine qu'il resterait à New York la totalité de la semaine jusqu'à une durée indéterminée. Même si son petit ami n'avait pas protesté, Kurt avait senti la tristesse dans sa voix. En raccrochant, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Kurt et Blaine avaient vécu ainsi pendant quatre mois, ne se parlant plus qu'occasionnellement. Parfois, quand il se glissait dans ses draps, tard dans la nuit, Kurt se demandait ce qu'avait fait Blaine dans la journée. Il était effrayé à l'idée que son petit ami rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui soit moins éloignée de lui que ne l'était Kurt et surtout, moins occupée. Alors, il prenait son téléphone et tapait des messages dans lesquels il demandait à Blaine de venir le voir, parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pouvait tenir sans le toucher, le voir ou l'entendre réellement. Mais il n'appuyait jamais sur la touche « _envoyer_ » parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son petit ami s'inquiète pour lui. Alors, il poussait un soupir, éteignait son portable, fermait les yeux et s'obligeait à penser à autre chose en attendant que le sommeil le rattrape.

Et la veille, alors qu'il travaillait sur la chanson « _Wild world_ » qu'il devait présenter le lundi suivant, il avait reçu un message de Blaine. Son petit ami lui annonçait son arrivée dans l'après-midi car il n'avait pas de devoirs, ni de travail pour le Glee Club. Alors, Kurt s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour apprendre à Finn que Blaine viendrait passer le week-end avec lui. A la vue de Kurt parlant très vite et bougeant dans tous les sens, Finn avait souri et lui avait promit que Rachel et lui sortiraient pour leur laisser l'appartement à eux seuls. Kurt avait sauté au cou de Finn, qui toujours aussi gêné par les contacts physiques, s'était vite dégagé, marmonnant qu'il devait aller sortir les poubelles. Kurt avait ri et était aussitôt retourné dans sa chambre pour appeler Blaine.

Maintenant, son petit ami était avec lui et s'était paisiblement endormi sur ses genoux pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision. Alors qu'il entendait le tonnerre résonner au loin, Kurt sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il voulait rester ainsi toute sa vie, dans la ville qu'il aimait, avec Blaine auprès de lui. Tout lui réussissait pour l'instant et il espérait désespérément que rien ne changerait. Cependant, il savait que le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps et que, tôt ou tard, le malheur viendrait de nouveau lui rendre visite. Mais, tant que Blaine serait à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Kurt sourit et retint ses larmes. Les larmes étaient pour la tristesse, elles n'étaient pas pour le bonheur. Doucement, il caressa la joue de Blaine en songeant qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il bouge ses jambes sous peine de ne plus pouvoir s'en servir pendant de longues minutes.

- Kurt ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Blaine qui venait visiblement de se réveiller et avait prononcé son nom d'une voix emplie de sommeil. Il lui adressa un sourire que Blaine ne pu voir car son visage était tourné à l'opposé, vers le poste de télévision.

- Oui Chéri, murmura Kurt.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Blaine s'étira et s'assit en se frottant les yeux, ce qui permit à Kurt d'étendre ses jambes avec un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme voulut éteindre la télévision mais la télécommande lui paraissait désespérément loin, bien qu'elle ne fût posée qu'à quelques pas de lui. Alors, il renonça et se tourna vers Blaine, qu'il trouva adorable avec ses cheveux défaits et ses vêtements froissés par la longue route qu'il avait faite pour venir jusqu'à New York.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de Blaine.

Rassemblant son courage, Kurt voulut se lever pour attraper la télécommande, mais il sentit une main lui attraper le bras et se retrouva à nouveau assit sur le canapé de cuir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il sentit les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes et il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il sentit son estomac se contracter de plaisir alors que son petit ami prenait son visage entre ses mains et jouait avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Kurt sentit des frissons courir le long de son échine et se demanda si c'était raisonnable de fêter leurs retrouvailles sur le canapé du salon plutôt que dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la réponse à sa question, il dû dessouder ses lèvres de celles de Blaine, à bout de souffle.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, chuchota Blaine en posant doucement son front contre celui de Kurt, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Je pense à toi à chaque seconde Kurt. Tu hantes mes journées, mes nuits. Mais celui que je vois n'est qu'un produit de mon esprit, ce n'est pas toi, malheureusement. Cette distance entre nous est la pire des tortures pour moi.

- S'il te plait, tais-toi Blaine, souffla Kurt qui sentait de nouveau les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux azurs toujours clos.

- Mais je te promets que cette distance ne nous séparera pas, continua Blaine d'une voix chevrotante. Je te promets que nous irons tous les deux pour toujours, comme la lune et les étoiles ou le printemps et les fleurs.

- Blaine…

- Et je t'aime à en mourir, Kurt. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce que je veux. Ne l'oubli jamais. Jamais.

Les larmes de Kurt couraient à présent sur ses joues et il sentait le souffle chaud de Blaine sur son visage. Les pouces de son petit ami cessèrent soudain de caresser sa peau, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Kurt. Il encra son regard à celui de Blaine qui pleurait lui aussi. Il était rare d'entendre Blaine parler de ses sentiments à voix haute et cela touchait Kurt qu'il s'ouvre à lui ainsi. Kurt voulut répondre à Blaine mais une boule opaque dans sa gorge l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Alors, il embrassa son petit ami et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

- Kurt…, murmura Blaine alors que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle.

Kurt posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et Blaine poussa un soupir de plaisir. Dehors, la pluie tapait avec encore plus de force contre les fenêtres mais Kurt n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le souffle saccadé de son petit ami. Kurt déplaça ses mains dans le dos de Blaine et il sentit le corps de celui-ci se tendre contre le sien. Une vague de désir envahie Kurt : cela faisait bientôt plus de huit semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec Blaine. Il entreprit d'enlever son pull, ses lèvres continuant de jouer avec celles de son petit ami. Peu lui importait à présent que ce soit raisonnable ou non de le faire au milieu du salon. Il voulait à nouveau sentir la peau de son petit ami contre la sienne et la couvrir de baiser. Après avoir retiré son haut, il s'attaqua à celui de Blaine de ses doigts fébriles.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota Kurt.

- Kurt…

Il sentit les doigts de Blaine glisser sur ses jambes et il ne pu réprimer un gémissement. Mon Dieu, Blaine allait le faire mourir de désir. Son père avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il était impossible de se passer du sexe une fois qu'on savait ce que c'était. Lui qui y était si réticent il y avait de cela juste deux ans, ne trouvait plus cela rebutant du tout. Il pressa son petit ami de se dépêcher d'une voix suppliante et vit Blaine rire, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Blaine réussit enfin à faire sauter le bouton qui retenait le pantalon de Kurt, soudain trop étroit, autour de ses hanches et envoya l'habit rejoindre les autres sur le sol en parquet ancien. Mais, soudain, Blaine se détacha de Kurt et ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne dis rien Chéri, supplia Kurt dans un murmure avant que Blaine n'ait eu le temps de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de son petit ami et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, pour lui ôter son pantalon qui le couvrait encore. Blaine posa délicatement ses mains sur celles de Kurt, les détacha de son corps et les serra entre les siennes. La pression exercée par Blaine fit se figer Kurt, qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt regarda les mains de son petit ami qui entouraient les siennes et son regard croisa ensuite celui de Blaine. Une immense tendresse fit se serrer douloureusement son cœur, comme toujours lorsque ses yeux croisaient les yeux ambrés de l'ancien Warbler. Blaine avait soudain l'air sérieux et regardait Kurt, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Je n'irais pas à New York, l'année prochaine, murmura-t-il finalement. J'ai trouvé une école qui propose une formation de metteur en scène. A Washington.

- Ca ne changera rien, Blaine, souffla Kurt avec un sourire. La distance ne nous séparera pas. Elle nous rendra plus fort.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? chuchota Blaine, surpris.

Kurt se libera de l'emprise des mains de Blaine sur les siennes et se leva, frissonnant quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol froid. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et appuya sur un bouton. L'écran devint alors noir, et l'obscurité de la pièce fut complète. Seul éclairait les deux jeunes gens, la lune qui brillait dans la nuit, malgré la pluie. Puis, Kurt revint vers Blaine, qui attendait sa réponse, levant un regard inquiet vers lui. Le jeune homme lui tendit les deux mains, que son petit ami attrapa avant de se lever à son tour. Kurt serra doucement les doigts de Blaine entre les siens, et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Blaine Anderson, je t'aime, fit-il d'une voix claire. Et mon amour restera le même, que tu sois à Washington, à Los Angeles, à Paris ou même à Moscou.

Il vit Blaine lui sourire.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien, continua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, allons dans ma chambre finir ce que nous avons commencé.


End file.
